The invention relates to recording on a medium, and in particular, to laser control during data recording on an optical medium.
A conventional method for laser control adjusts a laser power or a write strategy according to previously recorded data on an optical disc. This method, however, is not able to accurately adjust the required laser power or write strategy, thus recording quality suffers.